1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cap retaining devices and particularly to a device for interconnecting an automobile fuel cap with the automobile body so that the cap is not forgotten and lost after a refueling operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many motorists have been faced with the problem of lost fuel caps. Often a gas station attendant will inadvertently forget to replace the cap after a refueling operation, or with the recent advent of self-serve installations, the motorist will forget to replace the cap and leave it on the dispensing island. More often than not, the absence of the cap is not realized until the next refueling stop and by that time the cap is usually lost, requiring the motorist to buy another. In addition, driving the car without a fuel cap presents an unsafe and dangerous condition.
Numerous closure retaining devices are known in the prior art. An example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,467 to Van Pelt which discloses a closure cap anchor 17 that is connected to a cap 12 via a flexible element 16. A pair of hooked terminals 20 on the anchor 17 are adapted to engage the internal flange of a filling nozzle 11 to prevent loss of the cap 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,334 to Schumann reveals a closure retainer similar to Van Pelt which utilizes a U-shaped clip 30 and a resilient expansible band 31 which are interconnected by a flexible element 32.
Further prior art teachings are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,535 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,275 which reveal closure caps connected to reservoir openings by flexible chains.